1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally directed to portable computing devices. More specifically, the present invention is directed toward a system, computer program product and method of manipulating windows on portable computing devices through motion.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable computing device is a small, portable computer that allows one to store, organize and access information. Portable computing devices include personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet PCs (personal computers), cell phones etc.
As is well known in the industry, a portable computing device may feature a scaled-down keyboard, a stylus (or pen), or both a keyboard and a pen. For example, a tablet PC is a fully-functional PC equipped with a sensitive screen designed to interact with a complementary pen. The pen is used to select, drag and open files as well as to handwrite notes. The Tablet PC includes software that translates the handwritten notes to computer readable data.
Generally, a user uses both hands when interacting with a tablet PC. One hand may be used to hold the tablet PC while the other may be used to interact with the tablet PC. As with any other computer systems, the user may have more than one window opened on the tablet PC. In such cases, it can be rather cumbersome to move windows around on the screen.
Thus, what is needed is a system, computer program product and method of moving windows from one location to another on a screen of a portable computing device using motion.